icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
iCarly Wiki talk:Administrator's Noticeboard
To report a problem, please leave a message. Archiving We should archive this page. Is anyone up to it? – Echmann1174 (talk) 01:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Jeneral26 Can you please block him? He did nothing wrong, but he is VERY VERY rude on other wikis: http://arianagrande.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bat_Forever/Drama_on_this_wiki#comm-2400 I don't want him causing trouble here. Thanks! 17:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : First of all: an archive is not meant for NEW reports. : That minor thing aside, we can't block people for what they did elsewhere. He gave links to quite mature topics on wikipedia once, got told off and stopped. At the moment, he isn't causing trouble here and thus, doesn't give us a reason to block him. : Mak23686 17:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories This user is adding the category "Images" to episode pages. Is that allowed? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 22:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Seems ok. TenCents (talk to me!) 20:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate blog Can an admin delete or rename this blog? 1. It has a bad word in it 2. It is kinda inappropriate --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 02:33, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Comment This comment: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IRescue_Carly#comm-451795 seems like it has ship warring near the bottem. Can an admin delete or edit the comment? Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 19:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) And this comment: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IRescue_Carly#comm-452638 has a bad word in it Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 20:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) GlassToaster GlassToaster needs to be blocked. They are vandalizing pages and uploading highly inappropriate files. – Echmann1174 (talk) 09:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Second to this. They deleted the contents of several pages and replaced it with a picture with a swear in it. 16:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Alica blocked GlassToaster :Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 21:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Un-ban Please un-ban my brother, Kent Gevon. Read my blog 2 find out why. CreddieCutie 08:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Please could you unban me? its been past my ban duration. Rue district11 20:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Umm, you should've been automatically unbanned. TenCents (talk to me!) 21:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::She meant kickban not blocked. You have to ask an administrator to remove your kickban. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 11:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Block her. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Superintendent_Gorman?diff=prev&oldid=682320 That's why. I am new to the iCarly Wiki... Why are most pages locked to prevent editing? I have numerous "goofs" for almost every episode that I could post.Yukonrod117 21:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC)yukonrod117 :Since you are new, you have to wait 3 days before you can edit. - [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, that makes sense - but it did allow me to edit the iQ Goofs page.Yukonrod117 21:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm I'm not really sure about the iQ thing. Anyways, if you want to add something to a page and it won't let you edit fsr, you can just tell me here or just wait out your three days - [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Page needs deletion http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Info Thanks Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 19:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Houseofanubisfanforever55 Hi. On Anubis News, Perry! contacted Sacatage about her..sorta. We found out that she has sockpuppets. Some known sockpuppets of her's are PrettyLittleLiarsFan55, HouseofAnubisLover55, Houseofanubisbiggestfan112, NinaMartinLover55, FabinaFanForever66, Peddie12345, and CreddieLover22. There's probably more that I don't know about. It is also possible that HayleyRocks33 is another sockpuppet. I thought you might wanna know this, as I noticed she was blocked here. I suggest you block them, as the Anubis News wiki as done. Another sockpuppet is ChosenOne3344. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 19:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait so that HayleyRocks thing was all fake? --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 21:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 19:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to ban all of her accounts on the BTR wiki? --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 21:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I knew it. I had msged Alica123 about HOAFF55, PLLF55 and CL22 (i don't know the other accounts mentioned) because, in addition to their rude behaviour, i had a feeling they were all the same person. Mak said he would ask Wikia staff to check it out so this is good to know. Thank you! Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 22:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) @Bat Sure @Omgitisme Yeah, she used most of the accounts on House of Anubis/ House of Anubis by Bryce/ Anubis News. She's been blocked on AN, but not HOA or HOABB. I noticed that she was blocked here, and I thought you guys might wanna know. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 13:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizing User iCralyfan123 keeps vandalizing pages, some with inappropriate content. One Singular Sensation 21:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Already blocked. Mak23686 21:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Links Hello :D I'm re-creating the italian version of your wikia (it.i-carly.wikia.com), but I need the font! I need: 1. The link of the favicon 2. The link of the background image (that of carly, sam, freddie, gibby and spencer with with arms crossed) 3. The link (or the source) of the templates!! Especially Template:HeadingD and HeadingB. Everytime I try to see the source it refresh me to the login page (EVERYTIME). PLEASE HELP ME. THANK YOU. --MisterEriksen 15:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) People Talking about innapropriate stuff in chat People were talking about bad stuff in chat ban themm!!!!Annoying Purple Prune (talk) 00:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC)